Rosto's Puppy
by Mage of the Heart
Summary: ONESHOT Just needed a time filler. Uses characters from Beka Cooper: Terrier. Not a plot giveaway, so you dont need to have read book. Just a oneshot.


**I dont own any of the Tamora Pierce characters**

**-----------------**

This uses characters from Beka Cooper: Terrier

If you haven't read it yet, I recommend it, it's very good!

Or at least, I think so!

---------------------------------

Rosto the Piper, the newly appointed Rogue of Tortall, chuckled as he flicked through puppy Coopers journal. He had no business with it, only she was late getting back from wherever she was buying breakfast, and he was hungry, and that meant he needed to be distracted from the rumbling in his stomach. It was a good distraction too. He hadn't known before that Beka Coopers 'peaches' tingled when he was around. Rosto was vain, and that fact merely added to his vanity. Yet he wasn't exactly free of sensation when Beka was around. And how could anyone blame him? She might be a tough mot working for the other side of the law, but they were good friends, and close ones. And, in perfect honesty, the different sides of the law would only add an edge... he grinned to himself. The little puppy was feisty, but every puppy had a weakness. He snapped the book shut. So what if he was it?

------------

Beka Cooper opened the door just in time to see Rosto placing her journal back on her pillow. Rosto looked up, attempting and failing to hide a smile.

"I thought you weren't coming back."

"I thought you agreed not to poke through my things?"

Rosto grinned. "I wasn't poking, I was merely investigating to see if you were secretly plotting to kill me and mine that's all." He watched her as she dropped a bag of pastries on the pallet, then sat munching on a raisin filled one. "Nice?" He asked, grinning at her as a raisin poked from the corner of her mouth.

She nodded, then shoved the bag at him, going to open the shutters.

"No, Beka, come on, not the pigeons!"

Beka turned with her hands on her hips. "Problem with my pigeons?" Rosto started to argue, but was interrupted. "Because you know where the door is mister."

Rosto looked at her, shocked. "Well... you sure are feisty this morning..." He shook his head. "I've told you before, you need to find yourself a man!"

Beka rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I don't like anyone."

Rosto grinned to himself. "Alright..." he absently rubbed his chest. "My man-peaches are tingling of a sudden... they were fine till you got here..."

Beka turned and glared at him. "YOU READ IT!"

Rosto stifled a chuckle. "No... it fell open on the page and my highly attuned eyes picked up my name, and the mention of peaches tingling and..." he dodged as Beka threw her Dog baton at his head.

"I can still turn you into the Dogs Rosto!" She hissed.

Rosto nodded, a smirk on his face. "We both know if you were going to turn me into the Dogs for a crime you would have done it the second you got the chance..." he caught her hand as she aimed a punch at him, then walked around her, standing behind her and talking in her ear. "Besides..." he muttered, "we're having too much fun here for you to turn me in..."

Beka was still in his arms. His breath was far too warm on her neck. It shouldn't have been allowed. If only she hadn't thrown her baton at him, she could have hit him between the legs and told him to get off... if she had felt so inclined...

"I've been thinking..." Rosto murmured, "about calling my little 'bed-buddy' thing off with Aniki..."

"You mean you're going to court her?"

Beka almost felt the eyebrows raise. "No... I'm thinking I should find myself someone... well... more... commitable..."

"You couldn't commit to anything. You're a Rogue. Thieving scum, thats what you are..."

Rosto nodded slowly, his chin tapping her shoulder. "Yeah... maybe I need straightening out... I'm sure a puppy like you would do a great job..."

Beka weakly attempted to pull out of his grip, then stopped and enjoyed the feeling of his breath on her skin.

"Shh..." He rested his head on hers gently, then said quietly. "Why didn't you kiss me back the other week..? When I kissed you... you just stood there stock still..."

Beka shrugged. "I don't know... maybe I didn't want to... not everyone does..."

Rosto nodded. "That's true... but you didn't pull away or punch me either..." he twisted her around slowly. "Would it be such a bad thing if I kissed you now?"

Beka said nothing, though her lips unknowingly parted slightly. Rosto leant forward hesitantly, lightly touching his lips to hers before pulling back a few centimetres. "Do you mind?"

She shook her head. "Just don't tell my Dogs..."

Rosto grinned. "Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of it..." He caught her lips again, parting them and caressing them with an expert tongue. It wasn't the first time Beka had been kissed, but it was the first time she had felt her heart thundering within her ribcage. Rosto pulled back to look at her face.

"You're a pretty young thing puppy dog..." he kissed her softly. "Don't wet the litter with excitement," he murmured against her lips. It earnt him a kneeing between the legs, but it wasn't hard enough to hurt him. He pulled her closer, grinning down at her. "Your peaches tingling again?"

Beka tried hammering her fists against his chest in a tantrum, but Rosto merely laughed, picking her up and dumping her on the bed. He ignored her protests, silencing her with a kiss, refusing to allow her to hit him by pinning her arms down. After a while, she gave up her protesting and kissed back, her arms sliding around him.

_You want to be careful of visitors_. Rosto jumped at the sound of a voice, then put a hand up to cover his eyes. "What the...?" Pigeons flew in through the open window. The black cat, Pounce, sat proudly on the sill, watching as they pecked at Rostos hair.

Beka giggled. "Told you that if you had a problem with pigeons you should get out..."

Rosto glared at her, then slapped a pigeon away. "Alright. Fine. I'll get out. But you're coming with me." He scooped her up and grinned, carrying her through the door, shutting it behind them, then running to his own rooms. He almost dropped her when he found Pounce curled up on his pillow.

"How the devil did he get here?"

Beka looked up, then smiled. "He does that alot." Looking at Pounce, she said. "Pounce, Rosto wants me to himself for a while. Go play with some mice or something..."

Rosto snorted. "The day that cat plays with mice is the day I don't get any."

Beka raised an eyebrow. "Oh I see, I'm just here for your amusement am I?"

Rosto rolled his eyes. "Hardly. If I wanted amusement, I'd get a jester or a player, not some hardened puppy who might someday decide to throw me in the cages."

"So what am I here for then?" Beka asked, shifting in his arms. He grunted and threw her up, changing her position so that she rested against his chest.

"Well, hardened puppy or not, I happy to have a soft spot for you, so I guess you could say this was more... personal... than anything else." He winked. "So do I get special treatment because I said nice things?"

She shook her head. "Just because I'm in your arms right now doesn't mean I won't run out of here and..."

"... get your dogs to arrest me, I know." He kissed her forehead. "So I guess I'll just to make the sparce amount of time we do have count..." he carried her over to the bed and lay her gently down. There was a loud meow as Pounce darted out from under Beka, hissed at Rosto, then leapt out of the window. Rosto stared after him for a second then shrugged and stood over Beka, one arm on either side of her.

"So." He said quietly.

"So."

He leant down, meeting her mouth and sighing at its welcoming warmth. He lay next to Beka, never letting their mouths seperate. She undid the buttons of his shirt almost as soon as he lay beside her, sliding it off his back and allowing it to fall to the floor. Rosto didn't need telling twice. His own hands found her shirt, and it followed the same path as his had. He continued kissing her, then removed her breastband, crushing her against him in a passionate kiss before pulling back to admire her body. He wasn't at all surprised or put off by her strong stomach, flat and hard. Her 'peaches' as she would have him call them were as perfect as he had imagined them in many a dream, if not more so. He kissed each one softly in turn, then returned to her mouth.

Beka let him lead the way, allowing him to proceed with the rest of the clothe removal. She shifted slightly closer, attempting to hide the nervousness coursing through her. Was she moving too fast? She should really get to know him better... she briefly opened her eyes to gaze at him, then her nerves vanished. His eyes were closed peacefully, he was being gentle with her, not putting pressure on her. He might be a Rogue with no sense of morality on the streets, but he was careful about peoples feelings.

Rosto carefully kissed her ear, his hands sliding down her body, touching her lightly, sensing her desire. He kissed her eyelids, then looked in her eyes. "I know I'm Rogue and everything... feel free to back out if this isn't what you want...?"

Beka shook her head. "I'm fine with it but..."

Rosto pulled back. "What's wrong?"

Beka gulped, then nodded towards the window.

"SHIT!" Rosto leapt from the bed, covering himself, then slammed the window down to stop the two young girls peering through the window from seeing anything else.

"They'll be scarred for life and never want to see a man again!" Beka said, grinning.

Rosto raised an eyebrow. "Who says they were looking at me? You know some girls like it rough right?"

Beka laughed. "You'd know about that?"

Rosto smirked. "Sweetie, I've been pulled by lesbians and bisexuals. I appeal to all. Even those who claim to have no interest in the opposite sex."

Beka hid a smile. "I always wondered if you were really a man... now I'm quite sure you're not!"

Rosto grabbed her and rolled her on top of him. "So if I'm a girl... and you're a girl... technically... we're lesbians..."

Beka giggled. "Guess so..."

"Well you know they only have two options to fulfill themselves with don't you?" he held up two fingers. "Would you mind horribly?"

Beka sighed. "I don't know my dear lesbian lover..."

Rosto shrugged. "Fair enough." he pulled her close. "We don't have to do anything. Just lie here."

They lay in silence for a long while.

"Rosto..." Beka said eventually.

"Yes little puppy?"

"You know I like men?"

Rosto nodded.

"I think I might like Tunstall..."

Rosto shot up. "YOUR DOG?"

"You make it sound like my pet. Yes, my dog, I'm his puppy. You never know, these things happen." She lay back on her pillow. "Maybe we'll get married... and have children... at least he's comfortable with his woman-liking..."

Rosto shook his head. "No. You know what I've decided? I'm straight. Straight as a ruler! Straight as... as..."

"You're straight?"

Rosto nodded.

Beka sighed. "My Dog will be upset. Wedding was planned for saturday..."

Rosto shrugged. "You can always make up for a missed wedding night..." He met her eyes. "Know what I mean?"

**Bekas Journal**

_Date? How should I know?_

_Wow. Rosto. Not bad as far as my men go. He won't shut up about the peaches though, so I've had to threaten him with Pounce and Pigeons every morning until I feel as such he is forgiven. He's now calling them my sweet blossoms. Can't decide which I prefer... nevermind. Rosto's sleeping know. Not quite sure how I'm managing to write this actually. Can't quite get my head around it. I'm supposed to be on Dogs duty tonight. Tunstall let me off and said I could spend time with my 'Lucky-hes-not-dead-Rogue'. He thinks 'cause I'm a puppy I should hand Rosto over to be hobbled. I don't want to though. Had far too much fun today for that. He's a good canoodler my Rosto. Yes... that sounds right... my Rosto. He broke it off with Aniki today, just like he said. I thought she might slap me. She just grinned and said she was going to do the same thing. Some mongrel Rogue went into her rooms afterwards though. All-in-all, not a bad day. Though I think Pounce might have to get used to sleeping on the floor. Rosto doesn't seem to enjoy having a cat's rear in his face... This Puppy can't think why..._

_**Midnight**_

_He loves me. I love him. But he doesn't know. I'm a shy puppy and won't tell him so._

**Rosto's Journal**

_Never think to write in here much. Ma always wrote in her wee pocket book thing. Da always said she was a nutjob. He was a bit of a trollop anyways though. Aniki the bed-warmers gone... though this damn thing hasn't once been writ in to say she was ever there to start. The lass is sleeping. Read her journal again. I'm a nosy git when I want to be. She loves me. Poor lass too scared to tell me herself, but then again, it's taken me a fair while to work up the courage to tell her as well. Rogues'll be after my head morrow. Haven't left my Godly room all day, cept to fetch me lassy, but still. I'll have a mob to get through no doubt. Ne'ermind. Think the lass is stirring. She's a bit on the hungry side, and I don't mean in the stomach variety niether. Six years extra experience though me. Rogue has its upsides I guess. Spose I should go chinwag with the new missus. And screw journals. My wrist hurts like a bleeding wound. _

_NOTE TO SELF: DO NOT WRITE IN JOURNAL._

_Lovers calling. Must be in the business now. Me wee lass is a bit on the rough side... wouldn't like to disappoint, being my first night an' all... guess she's one o' them rough opals... not many like her... _

"You read it again didn't you?" Beka said.

"No."

"You did."

"I didn't I swear!"

"So why has it moved from my side of the bed to yours."

Rosto didn't answer. He pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely. "That a lass..." he murmured. "I'll think of an excuse later..."

----------------

**Sorry.**

**Was a tad bored.**

**Needed entertainment**

**Reviews.**

**Should I delete?**

**Mage of the Heart**


End file.
